


Pensieve Terrors

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: It was all a dream...





	Pensieve Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

They stood above the basin, watching the gossamer strands of Harry’s latest horror join the others.

  

“The worst nightmare yet,” Harry said, still breathing heavy; beads of sweat trickling down his neck.

  

“Tell me about it,” Severus knew Harry's dreams; he couldn’t imagine the terror that topped the list.

  

“You were dead,” Harry began, “Voldermort killed you to get to me.”

  

Harry told him of the dream; about Nagini. Severus held him in his arms, consoling them both. 

  

“Sev, that wasn’t the worst part.” 

  

“No?” 

  

Harry shuddered, “No, you were…were…in love with my mother.”

Severus shuddered too.


End file.
